


In The Remnants Of The Past

by Lyra_Dhani



Series: Adventure [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Age Regression, Amnesia kinda, Angst, Drama, Everyone has harsh childhood, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Luffy is wiser than he lets on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Dhani/pseuds/Lyra_Dhani
Summary: It was a very enjoyable day. Until Luffy carried Chopper who somehow looked a little smaller and shorter from the forest.(Or in which one by one Strawhat pirates turned into children, Robin was terrified, and Luffy was wiser than he let on.)





	In The Remnants Of The Past

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between mermaid island and punk hazard. More or less.

Sanji took a drag from his cigarrete. It didn't made him feel better but it calmed his nerves, which was what he really needed right now. Focus was an important aspect of a cook. One wrong move and he might set the whole kitchen on fire.

This one problem had nothing to do with food and kitchen, in fact, it had nothing to do with being the cook at all, but Sanji didn't know what else to do beside focusing on the matters, something that Nami, Luffy, and Robin hadn't been able to do.

To be fair, this particular problem was different from what any of them had ever faced.

It happened too sudden and none of them was prepared for it.

Crimson Island was famous for its beautiful beach so they had decided to take a break there at least for a day. And it didn't disappoint. It was a very enjoyable day. Until Luffy carried Chopper who somehow looked a little smaller and shorter from the forest.

Luffy had looked distressed, not just the usual I-am-distressed-because-I-am-hungry look but his rare serious one and just that expression alone was enough of a warning for them to know that something was wrong. Turned out Chopper had forgotten who they were and had freaked out everytime he saw Brook moving or Luffy scretching his hand longer than any normal person could.

Sanji should have known the world hated them too much that they couldn't even enjoy a simple holiday. And now they were stuck in this island until they could return Chopper into his normal state.

It was just the second day they stayed in the Crimson Island but Sanji felt he might have gone insane if they stayed any longer.

Robin who stood beside him, rubbed her head and if Chopper were his usual self, the reindeer would have given something to ease her headache (which was what Sanji needed too).

To say that Chopper wasn't his usual self was not exactly true.

The doctor was currently playing sand with Usopp and Franky who built a big robot complete with cannon and all. Chopper (as well as Luffy) was utterly fascinated with it.

Sanji watched them from the ship for a while before finally deciding that Usopp and Franky were enough to take care of the small Chopper. He needed to focus on something else, or else his brain might explode because everything about their little problem right now was so confusing.

"Is it a memory loss?" he asked to no one particular.

No one could really tell anyway because Chopper was the only one who could before he, well, became like this.

But just as expected, it was Robin who answered, "I think it's more than that. He turns into a child."

Sanji was afraid she would say that.

She looked disturbed by the whole idea. Poor Robin-chan. The Archeologist had been acting strange ever since they found Chopper in his smaller form.

She wasn't the only one. Nami was distressed too. Their beautiful navigator had looked so pale and sick.

Sanji glanced at Luffy who was busy fishing but his mind obviously wasn't on the fishing rod. Instead, his eyes were on the little Chopper and occasionally on the robot Franky built out of sand and real cannon.

Wait a fucking minute.

"Franky, please tell me that cannon isn't real."

Franky simply grinned and Sanji decided he didn't want to know.

"So cool!" Chopper was practically bouncing. Franky and Usopp looked proud.

Yup, Chopper was definitely his usual self. A child or not, he was still Chopper, their nakama and doctor.

Sanji didn't know if he should be more relieved or disturbed about this. It was weirder than anything he'd ever seen, and he'd seen a lot.

"Someone was there, you know," Luffy suddenly said, interrupting his thought. "I saw a silhouette. But when I approached Chopper, it was already gone."

"You mean there's a person who did this to Chopper?" Robin's eyes widened. She sounded... afraid. Sanji soon dismissed the idea because there was no way the calm and collected Robin could be so scared.

Sure, there was that one time they didn't want to talk about, but Luffy had shoot down her fear so there was no need for Robin to be scared anymore.

So, what was it that she was afraid of?

Luffy rubbed his stomach. "Sanji, I am hungry."

Sanji sighed. "At least, wait for Nami-san and the others to come back."

Though, it seemed Nami and the two idiots would be late from their journey through the forest. Just as he thought, they shouldn't include Zoro on that group after all.

But the swordman had persistently insisted, so even though Sanji knew Nami's important journey would be a disaster, he had no choice but to let him.

Now though, he couldn't help but thinking whether he really could trust Zoro with this. Sanji trusted the idiot Marimo with his life, but not with everything else.

"Hm?" Luffy's ears suddenly perked up and the rubber men turned his head toward the forest. Sanji followed his gaze.

"What is it, Luffy?"

Luffy frowned. That particular serious look on his face was not a good sign. "For a second, I thought I heard Nami's scream."

Sanji felt his stomach churned. He took a drag from his cigarette, forcing himself to stay calm and focused.

Nami, just like all of them, was stronger than she was two years ago and Sanji always made sure she got the proper nutrition. Not to mention Zoro and Brook were there with her.

They would be alright. They had to be.

"Luffy?" Robin said. It was the tone in her voice which made Sanji turned his eyes at his captain.

Luffy snapped his head at them, something wild in his eyes which would make anyone other than his crewmates taking a few steps back.

"What is it, Luffy? What happens?" Sanji asked, alarmed.

"I don't know," Luffy said, voice uncharastically small. "I really don't get it at all."

This was going to be a very long day.

.

.

"Would you shut up?" Zoro snapped after Nami complained for probably the tenth time today. "Just get back to the ship and let me handle it!"

To be honest, Zoro was rather surprised the Navigator wanted to come to the forest with him since whatever happened to Chopper had clearly shaken her badly.

Nami glared at him before continued walking, her feet stomped on the grass and dirt with unnecessary force. Watching her all snappish and gloomy all day was starting to grate on his nerves.

Brook was playing his violin, tagging behind them. His song was supposed to make them feel calm and peaceful but it didn't have any effect on Nami at all.

Maybe it was because this was the time of the month but Zoro doubted it was the case. Which was what made it all the more confusing.

The twentieth time Nami complained and then hit Brook for being loud, Zoro decided he had enough.

"What is it that you are so scared about?" he asked. He expected Nami to hit him too, but she just look so tired instead.

"Zoro, do you remember the first time we met?" she suddenly asked.

"Of course. You were such a bitch."

Zoro was going to say, _Actually, you are still a bitch_ , but there was the Twich forming on Nami's eyebrow now and he still treasured his life.

Nami's shoulder slumped. "I don't want to go back to that time, you know," her body shuddered. "I never want to."

There were a lot of thing Zoro wanted to say that.

_It's stupid. You never have to. You never will. There's nothing to be afraid of._

But, before he could say any of that, Brook let out a dangerous aura behind them and in a matter of second, a bright light enveloped Nami's body.

Zoro squinted, his hands reaching. He was vaguely aware of Brook waving his sword around, probably at the one who caused all of this in the first place, but he didn't care at all because Nami was looking at him and his heart was pounding in his ears.

Despite the blinding flash of light, he could still see the fear on her face as clear as day.

"Don't worry!" Zoro said. "You're going to be okay!"

Then, when the light vanished, Nami was already gone.

Instead, in the spot where she previously stood, a little girl with orange hair looked up.

"Who are you?" the little Nami asked, cautious.

Now Zoro completely understood what Nami feared with perfect clarity. A part of him wished he didn't have to. Maybe, that way, the hatred on Nami's eyes would be easier to bear.

"Brook," he said calmly. "Bring Nami to the ship."

"And what about you?"

Zoro grinned and it must have been one of his freal grin because Brook's eyes narrowed dangerously in respond (though, he didn't have eyes). Without waiting for an answer, the Soul King scooped Nami in his arms, murmuring something to the child.

"You should get back soon, Zoro," Brook said before he went back to the ship. Then with a softer tone, "Don't forget, okay?"

_Don't forget about us._

Zoro snorted.

.

.

Franky didn't know what to expect when he saw a figure came out of the forest, but he certainly didn't expect the little girl in Brook's arm which was obviously their navigator.

Their little problem now somehow doubled. Luffy was calm, though, so maybe this wasn't the time for them to panic yet. Even though Nami had tried to escape the ship twice so far and Zoro hadn't come back.

No, panic would only made the situation more difficult.

Right now the kids were playing in the library and being watched by Usopp (who had grumbled, _why me_ , but Sanji had pointed out that he was good with children).

The rest was gathered on the deck, listening to Brook's explanation of what had happened and Sanji's reason why the little Nami was the way she was.

It was such a heartful story and Franky ended up crying in the middle of listening. He heard of Nami's relationship with Arlong before, but he didn't know that she was having such a hardship since so little.

But once the explanation was over, the sadness turned into fear.

_I don't want to go back to my childhood too._

"So, that's why Zoro didn't come back with you," he said in realization.

Brook nodded grimly. "I think he feels responsible."

"And because he's too stupid to understand that he doesn't have to bear it all alone," Sanji added.

"Let's find a way to turn them back," Luffy said, then he grinned at Robin. "You can stay here, Robin."

Their Archeologist blinked. "Why?"

"Because someone have to take care of the kids," Luffy answered simply.

Franky exchanged a glance with Sanji. For all the casual tone and easy grin, Luffy understood the magnitude of this problem. In fact, just like Nami, he probably understood it since the very beginning.

And Robin understood it too.

If Robin who had opened her heart to them turned into a child and forgot who they were, it didn't just break her all over again, it would break _them_ too, slowly and painfully.

Brook had a difficult past, but it was Robin who probably had the harshest childhood among them.

Even as a child, Robin had been feared and hunted as the Demon of Ohara.

But, truth to be told, Franky wished he didn't have to go too. More like, he didn't want anyone to go. It wasn't just Robin. If any of them forgot about him or vice versa...

"It's okay," Luffy said, sensing his and everyone else's fear. "We'll be okay. Sanji, prepare a lot of lunchbox!"

He grinned, wide and bright and constant, the same grin he had when Franky first saw him as a friend. "We're going to save Nami and Chopper!"

Just like that, the spell was broken and Franky released a sigh he didn't realize was holding.

It was captain's order so Sanji did as he told while Franky retrieved his cola, passing the library.

"Don't worry," Franky said to Nami who eyed her surrounding with distrust in contrast to Chopper who looked up at him in awe. "We'll make sure you turn back into normal."

Nami snorted in respond, obviously not believing whatever Usopp explained to her (to be fair, his story was most likely the exaggeration of truth) and Franky tried very hard not to cry.

It didn't take long for them to get ready.

Luffy jumped down from the ship then waved at Robin. The others followed him and did the same.

They were going to be okay, Franky was sure, but he couldn't help but feel like this wasn't going to be Luffy's usual idea of fun.

If they were lucky, they would finish this as soon as possible but if they weren't...

Franky thought of nine children with potential disaster lost in the sea and shuddered a little.

 _We'll be okay_ , he had to remind himself.

And when he walked toward the forest, watching Luffy's unflinching back, he believed it.

.

.

The ship and the people there looked scary at first but it was clear that they were good people. Chopper couldn't remember being this happy ever since- _no, don't think about it._

Sanji baked him cookies, Luffy played with him, Usopp told him stories, Franky could build a robot, and Brook who looked the scariest of them all was good at playing his violin.

But now that they were all gone, the ship was quiet. Only Robin and the little girl, Nami.

Robin was nice and kind but she wasn't funny like Usopp or as flashy as Franky. She could be a little intimidating too but Chopper refused to show fear because the first time she showed her extra hands, Nami had called her _freak_ and Robin had flinched and was obviously pained by it. She wasn't angry and she still smiled at them but-

( _Don't do that. Why didn't you say anything? Why did you just smile and accepted it? Why, Doctor_ -)

The point was, after continously playing and having fun, Chopper finally had the time to collect his thoughts and think more clearly about his situation.

Apparently, according to Usopp, he had joined the great Strawhat Pirate and had been turned back into a child and lost his memory till that point.

It sounded unbelievable, Nami had outright called Usopp a liar, but then Usopp showed the proof.

Chopper looked closely at the bounty Usopp had showed to him. He did it. He really did it. He was a pirate now and his 'nakama' was going to turn him back into normal.

"Hey," Nami tugged at his oversized shirt. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know," Chopper answered honestly. Was it because of happiness? Sadness? Pain? He sniffed, holding back his tears but they simply wouldn't stop.

Without warning, Nami hugged him. Chopper was going to pull back but it felt so nice and he leaned closer, inhaling the comfortable smell of tangerines.

"It's okay to cry. I always cry when I am alone," Nami patted his back.

Chopper buried his head in her shoulder, frowning a little. "Why alone? It feels nice when someone comfort you like this. You can cry with me."

He meant it to sound encouraging but it sounded stupid instead and Chopper had a sudden urge to hide. But he couldn't because Nami was hugging him tightly and-

Chopper froze.

Nami was crying.

Chopper patted her back awkwardly. He didn't know what to say to this girl. There was still a lot for him to learn about the whole 'human relationship' thing but he imagined Dr. Hilruk would be proud about this. He hugged Nami closer and cried harder.

Later, Robin brought lunch and cake to the library, and by that time, they had stopped crying and just cuddling and laughing together. Nami pulled her hands and shyly apologized for calling her freaks. The smile Robin gave her was dazzling.

Nami drew a map for them to see and told stories. She wasn't good at it as Usopp was but Chopper liked it all the same.

"I want to make a world map someday," Nami cheerfully told them.

"I want to cure every disease," Chopper declared and tried very hard not to think about mushrooms and poisons.

"You're a good doctor, Chopper," Robin smiled fondly. "And you're a talented navigator, Nami."

Chopper beamed at her.

This moment was perfect; he was happy, everyone around him was happy, and there were no disease, no poison mushroom, no bad guys who wanted to hunt him down.

But just like every good thing that had happened to him, it didn't last long.

There were panicked shouts and Robin immediately ran outside, Chopper and Nami following her.

The green-haired guy had shown up with Sanji and Brook and three more children. Robin gasped and fall into her knees.

"Oh, no," she whispered. "They turned into kids too."

Chopper did a double-take at them and indeed, the two kids tucked under Sanji's arm and a boy hanging from Brook's shoulder were definitely looked like the three adults who presently weren't here.

"So, it's true?" Nami murmured. "I really joined his crew and turned into a child?"

Chopper was too focused to notice Nami preparing herself to jump into the sea. By the time, he noticed, it was already too late.

Too late? No, Chopper couldn't let anyone else died. The vast sea was scary but nothing was scarier that watching someone's ( _his_ ) death with his own two eyes so he jumped without hesitation.

Only to found that he couldn't move at all. Couldn't breathe. The sea was suffocating him. He was going to die.

Chopper was distinctly aware of someone pulling his feet. It was like back in the Drum Island, with Dr. Hilruk dragging him around and showing things.

.

.

For once, the lurking shadows and the glinting eyes in the darkness didn't scare Usopp. And it probably helped knowing Crimson Island was supposed to be a place specifically for vacations.

Besides, even though there was a possibility of getting attacked, it wasn't as scary as the possibility of _being forgotten_ and that was worse than anything Usopp could think of. This wasn't something they could easily handle with a punch or a kick.

Even Robin was scared and Usopp could understand really, but what Robin didn't know was, being forgotten was just as heartbreaking as forgetting the present. Though she probably realized it by now if she was properly taking care of the children; Nami who hated pirates with all her might before Luffy came into her life and Chopper who sometimes slipped and called him _Doctor_.

"Zoro!" Luffy bounced on his feet.

And indeed, there Zoro was, almost blending with the forest.

The swordman turned at them sharply. "What are you guys doing here?"

Sanji scowled but before he could throw any insults, Luffy said cheerfully, "We're searching for a way to turn Nami and Chopper back into normal, of course!"

Zoro's eyes narrowed. "No, Luffy. I can do it alone. You just go back to the ship."

Luffy frowned. "I don't want to."

For a terrifying moment, Zoro looked like he was comtemplating on knocking Luffy out and forcibly dragging him back but that moment quickly passed and he sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Now, one problem was taken care of. Usopp glanced at the moving skeleton beside him who hadn't said a word. Brook was utterly silent since they left the forest. "Brook? What's wrong?"

The others stopped walking and turned their attention at Brook as well.

Brook shrugged. "I am just distracted. Something about this forest is... familiar, I suppose."

Luffy tilted his head. "Familiar in what way?"

"I don't know."

"Luffy," Sanji called quietly. "I think you really need to see this."

The cook was crouching in front of a tree. Luffy walked to his side and crouched as well. "A gravestone?"

Usopp resisted the urge to scream. It wouldn't do for a warrior to scream like a little girl, after all. And it wasn't like he was afraid or anything. The small old gravestone just surprised him. That was all.

Besides, ghost didn't exist right?

"'Here lies Heyna D. Gurd'," Usopp read, kneeling beside Luffy. "Who is that?"

"Hm... I feel like I've heard of that name before," Franky murmured. "But I don't remember."

"It doesn't matter," Zoro said with a harsh tone. "We're here to-"

Whatever Zoro wanted to say, Usopp couldn't hear it at all because Luffy was screaming Franky's name at the same time a strange light enveloped the cyborg's body.

"What the hell?" The cyborg was frantic and Usopp watched with fascinated horror as Franky's body slowly shrinking.

Right there, in front of his eyes, Franky turned into a kid.

Sanji cursed loudly, his feet already in the battle stance. Behind him, Brook sheated his sword.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted.

Usopp whirled around to see the same strange-bright-thing happened to Zoro. The swordman froze in his feet. This time, Luffy was faster. He pushed Zoro out of his standing spot.

For a second, there was hope because the light vanished the moment Zoro was knocked out but then it was Luffy next who was enveloped in the bright light.

"Luffy!" Zoro's eyes widened and it was the closest thing to fear Usopp ever saw in his face.

Luffy looked down at his hands, no voice came out of his mouth.

 _No_ , Usopp thought. _This can't be happening._

Then, Brook screamed his name.

.

.

Nami looked at her supposed wanted poster. Her older-self was smiling at her, the naughty smile was exactly like what Bellemere taught her.

Just that smile alone was enough of a proof but Nami didn't want to believe it.

Usopp had explained before that Luffy had saved her village and she (re)joined his crew after that. Nami didn't want to believe it. Not until she saw the village with her own eyes. She wanted to meet Nojiko, wanted to know how the villagers were doing.

Whatever Usopp said could be outragious lies. Nami stole from the pirate and worked for one so she knew how vicious and manipulative they could be.

Except, Luffy, the captain, didn't look vicious at all. And the three kids who were obviously older before they ventured the forest was the absolute proof that she, too, was probably an adult before shit happened.

Nami still didn't want to believe it. That was why she took her chance to escape. Robin and the other crews were distracted so Nami jumped into the sea. She was a good swimmer and if she were lucky, there would be another ship here somewhere.

It was a good plan. Chopper ruined it.

Still, when Nami had pulled the baby reindeer to the shore, Chopper was crying again, muttering, _I am sorry_ and _Don't leave me alone_ , and Nami knew she couldn't be angry to this strange furball (What the heck is he? (But it doesn't matter because he looked scared and lonely and kind of reminded Nami to herself.)).

But Nami still hit him for good measures, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid again.

The younger Usopp had said, _That girl is scary_ , but the younger captain, on the other hand, just grinned and introduced himself. _I am Luffy and I want to be the king of pirate! Let's be friends!_

He was no different from his older-self and the earnest grin made Nami lost all the resolve to escape. She could understand, just a little, why her older-self joined this crew.

"Nami," Luffy said and Nami snapped out of her thought. "You don't want to eat that?" he pointed at her food.

Nami glared at him but wasn't really surprised at the question. The older Luffy was a glutton too _,_ keep demanding for food at his cook. She snapped Luffy's hands away when the captain tried to steal it. "Don't touch my food, Luffy!"

"But you don't touch it at all!"

"Shut up!"

Luffy pouted but he was soon grinning and laughing again with Usopp and Chopper. Really, there was no difference if he was an adult or a child at all.

"I've always known that I will be a great warrior!" Usopp exclaimed and Zoro snorted in his drink.

Franky kept asking about the ship (apparently, he was the shipwright), his eyes suspiciously watery, and Robin answered patiently.

Nami looked around, watching her supposed nakama and thinking what a loud messy dinner it was with Luffy who wouldn't stop talking about pirate crap and the rest of the children who laughed along with him.

It was kind of nice.

"I am glad," Franky said after Robin gave a long explanation about the ship. "Now I wish I can turn back into normal."

Nami nodded, agreeing. She saw Zoro flinched. The green-haired man hadn't said anything, just watching them quietly.

Luffy's grin widened. "I can't wait to tell Ace!"

"Who?" Usopp asked.

"He's my brother!"

Nami stopped eating, suddenly losing her appetite. The other kids didn't notice but Nami did.

The remaining adults reacted strangely at the name. Zoro choked on his drink, Robin looked sick, Brook froze on his seat, and Sanji gritted his teeth. The atmosphere had shifted.

Luffy kept rambling on, oblivious, and Nami wished it could stay that way. She was a thief. She knew lies and deceptions. Especially if it involved a bitter truth and the ugly reality.

And Nami could understand what it meant to have an older sibling. If Nojiko died, she would lose all the reason to keep moving forward.

.

.

Robin thought there was nothing scarier than turning back to her childhood. Apparently, she was wrong. If forgetting her nakama-her _everything_ -meant they didn't forget her, Robin would gladly turn into a child.

Because it hurt when Nami called her _freak_ , when Chopper looked at her with wariness, when Franky was wild and hurting until Robin told him his past and present, when Luffy talked about Ace without knowing the older brother was dead in front of his eyes.

It hurt a lot.

"Robin?"

Robin turned at Nami who stood in the doorway. "Um... Sanji told me to sleep here."

Of course, this was the room they shared together after all. Robin smiled and patted the space beside her.

The little girl obligingly sat at her side, looking shy and unsure. For all her inteligent and careful observation, she was really a little girl.

"Can I ask you a question, Robin?" Nami suddenly said, dark eyes glinting.

"Sure."

Nami played with the hem of her shirt. It was Chopper's shirt, the only clothes that fit the child's body. "Is Ace... Is he dead?"

That was an entirely unexpected question. Robin wasn't prepared for this at all. She stared at the little girl in her side.

Ah, no wonder Nami always believed in her, even though Robin had been so intent on betraying them.

They were similar, two girls who looked at the world with cruel hands and apathetic eyes for the world never did any good to them.

Robin contemplated on not telling her the truth but it was the captain's order to never lie about things like this. Usopp of all people had agreed.

 _I can't_ , the sharshooter had said. _Their past and our present isn't something I can lie about_.

That was why they decided to say the truth. About Strawhat pirate. About everything.

But surely Luffy could make an exception. This was Ace, his beloved brother, the one he willingly jumped to hell for, the brother who died in his arms.

"He's..." She took a deep breath. "That's right. He's dead."

Nami hugged her feet. She looked so fragile. "I see."

But just as Robin thought, telling the truth was a mistake. Because a second later, there was a loud crash outside followed by a loud yelp and a shout.

Robin immediately got out of her room, watching the commotion.

Sanji was pinning Luffy to the floor with his foot.

Zoro and Brook were there too.

Nami gasped beside her, covering her mouth.

"Let go of me!"

"Dammit, Luffy, get a hold of yourself!"

"Shut up! Ace isn't dead!" Luffy stopped struggling, his arms over his eyes. He was crying and it was worse somehow. "He promised me. I told him I'll be stronger. He said he couldn't leave his little brother behind. Ace said..." he broke off and it pained Robin's heart to see him like this, so small and vulnerable. "He said he'll never die."

Sanji let go of him and looked away. Zoro closed his eyes and sat down.

No one moved.

There was nothing they could do about this. It was a regret they couldn't erase and with it they polished their skill and strenght, to make sure something like that never happened again.

But watching Luffy like this, Robin couldn't help but wonder if things really had changed since then.

.

.

Brook ran like his life was depended on it. It was kind of true. Being a part of Strawhat pirate was his life and if he didn't do anything about the children, his life might completely crumble.

In fact, it was starting to crumble now.

Luffy was probably still crying right now. Robin looked like she wanted to cry too but when she hugged the young captain, there were no tears in her eyes.

She had perfectly healthy eyes but she couldn't cry. Brook found it more tragic than not having eyes.

Zoro had stood up and jumped down from the ship. His intention was clear so Brook, along with Sanji, followed him to the dark forest.

They had ended up in the same exact spot where they found the gravestone.

That was when it happened again. This time, it was Zoro's turn, without Luffy pushing him out of the way.

Brook didn't have time to take care of the child Zoro. There had been a shadow between the trees and Brook chased it, running with all his might because his life had crumbled once and he wouldn't let it happen again.

"Did you see something, Brook?" Sanji asked, running beside him. He sure had a lot of stamina, keeping up with him with steady breath.

"Hey, what are we running for?" kid-Zoro yelled, his breath wasn't as steady.

"Can't you see her?" Brook asked, ignoring Zoro while Sanji muttered, _Just follow us, kid_. Adult-Zoro would be pissed at them if he ever returned into normal.

Sanji frowned. "See who?"

Brook had been thinking about it a lot in the ship. The forest was familiar and it seemed Brook was the only one who sensed a presence watching them closely.

Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji had carnivorous instincts and powerful haki, there was no way they could miss it.

But If what Brook assumed was right, then-

"It's her," he said. "It's Heyna D. Gurd."

Brook stopped running. A girl was standing in front of them, looking like an angel in her white dress. She was smiling but Brook could sense her malice, the same dark aura he felt when Nami first turned into a child.

"Why are you doing this?" Brook asked. Beside him, Sanji looked around like a fool. So, his theory was right. No one could see and sense her except him.

"Because I want to threaten your captain. Like this-" she flicked her fingers, then bright light enveloped Sanji, turning him into a child just like it did to its previous victims. "It's easy."

"What the hell?" Zoro said. Brook almost forgot he was here too.

"But, I supposed my plan failed now," the girl shrugged. "I never mean to turn your captain into a child too."

"Turn them back into normal," Brook said. "Please."

He didn't need to hear why she wanted to threaten Luffy. That wasn't important. Robin was scared, Luffy was crying over someone dead, and Nami wanted to run away.

His life was crumbling.

This girl had to fix it.

Heyna D. Gurd was quiet for a moment before she finally said, "If you don't pass my message to your captain, I'll turn all your nakama into a group of babies."

If Brook still had face, he would have paled at the thought.

The spirit tossed a leaf at him. "No one but your captain should read it."

Then just as she promised, with the flick of her fingers, Sanji and Zoro turned back into normal again.

Zoro looked pissed. "What the hell is happening, Brook?"

Sanji groaned. "I really need a smoke."

Heyna D. Gurd was already gone.

Brook fall into his knees. "Yohoho, everything's finally over," he laughed weakly, his bony hand still holding the message for his captain.

.

.

Luffy wrapped the blanket closer. The cold never bothered him but tonight, he wanted something warm to hold onto. He looked at the south, where the Crimson Island was no longer seen.

As soon as everything was back to normal, Nami had demanded to leave the island. No one had objected.

Luffy really wanted to play in the beautiful beach but after the whole his-nakama-turned-into-children-things, he was no longer in the mood to do so.

Franky said that Heyna D. Gurd was famous in the Grand Line and had been called the Crimson Witch before she disappeared mysteriously. She had power of the Chibi-Chibi no mi which turned anyone into children.

 _It's a scary power_ , Usopp had noted and everyone had nodded in agreement.

It was really scary, indeed.

Luffy shivered.

When he first found Chopper in front of the gravestone, there had been someone there, a girl wearing a white dress.

Heyna D. Gurd.

What a strange scary girl.

There were sounds of footstep. Luffy didn't have to turn his head to know who was approaching him in the darkness of night.

"Luffy?"

"Hey, Zoro."

The swordman sat beside him, even though it wasn't his turn to watch tonight. "How's your feeling?"

So straightforward. Luffy liked that about Zoro.

"I..." Luffy shivered again. "I asked about Ace, didn't I?"

"You did."

Zoro didn't flinch, no emotion in his voice. His swordman was brave and dependable.

In turn, Luffy didn't cry.

Robin had cried, though. Without tears. Luffy had woken up in her embrace with a shitty feeling like someone had dug a hole in his chest and left it there. His cheek was damp and he felt like he wanted to cry.

But Robin had looked horrible so Luffy sat up, ignoring the heavy invisible pain, and grinned at her. _Don't worry,_ _everything is fine_ , he had said.

 _But, you're not fine_ , Robin had retorted. Luffy had no idea how to respond to that.

"I felt hurt, you know," Luffy muttered. Zoro was quiet but he knew the swordman was listening intently. He clutched his scarred chest. "This hurt so much."

And the only time he ever felt so much pain was when Ace was dead.

Zoro didn't say anything, just listening quietly, and that was enough.

Luffy knew that everything would be fine as long as his nakama was still there with him.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my usual writing style. Please give me your thoughts about this.


End file.
